


Pietro Maximoff, as Himself

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: (but that comes later ;), Angst, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Evan Peters is Pietro, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, but we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: To celebrate Evan Peters' debut in the MCU as "Pietro Maximoff", aka Quicksilver, here are some AU one shots where he was our Quicksilver from the get-go (no disrespect to ATJ, X Men just did Peters dirty). :)Current Chapter: Peter is doing his math homework, and Pietro offers his services to help. There's only one problem - Pietro has no freaking clue what he's doing.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pietro Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Pietro Maximoff & Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff & Sam Wilson, Pietro Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff & Vision, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Pietro Maximoff, as Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you think of something stupid at 10 PM and write it in like an hour
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! <3

Peter had an algebra test this upcoming week - and he was determined to pass it with flying colors.

He didn’t like math unless it had something to do with chemistry or science, because it was tedious as hell and frankly no one has time for it unless you’re teaching it. And even then, why would you torment yourself like that?

But, if it made those people happy, Peter would let them be. It was just gonna torture him now.

He grabbed a bottle of water from out of the fridge, and sat down at the kitchen table with his earbuds playing Led Zeppelin (or was it AC//DC? He could never tell these days), and he tried his best to find some enjoyment in this pile of misery he found himself in.

All in all though, it wasn’t that bad… he could be doing math in detention, of course. And besides, tonight was movie night with the Avengers!

Now, whose turn was it to pick again…

He suddenly felt a quick dash rush by him, a gust of wind tousled his hair, and he heard rummaging coming from the fridge. 

Ah yes… it was Pietro’s turn to pick.

“Hey there, Sticky!” Pietro called out, opening a can of soda and flashing over to pat Peter on the back.

“What’s up, Speedy?” smiled Peter back, taking out his left earbud and looking up at Pietro. “You got your pick ready for movie night tonight?”

“Oh yeah, and it’s gonna be _hilarious,_ ” Pietro smirked, evidently confident in his choice. “Whatcha workin’ on there, bud?”

“Oh, math homework,” sighed Peter. “I wanna get it done so I don’t have to worry about cramming for my upcoming test next week.”

“Oof, I feel that,” Pietro nodded. “Hey, you want some help? I probably can’t remember it off the top of my head, but I can certainly try.”

“I appreciate the offer!” Peter smiled genuinely. “But I, uhm, I think I’m good, Speedy.”

“Well, lemme get ya started at least!” Pietro offered, running off and leaving Peter in a gust of wind. He returned with a set of EXPO markers, and a whiteboard with an eraser. 

“Alright, let’s see here,” he said, taking Peter’s textbook and flipping to a random page. “U-Uhm, Pietro, I-I kinda need-”

“Alright, let’s see here… functions and the Cartesian plane,” Pietro said, nodding. “Should be easy.”

“Pietro, that’s Chapter 1-”

“Okay, so what you’re gonna wanna do first is…” Pietro said, starting to write on the whiteboard, before he realized the marker was a dud. “Okay, frack; alright, marker’s dead.”

He tossed the marker towards the trash can, and missed by about ten feet. “Dammit,” he muttered. “Alright, let’s continue with today’s lecture.”

“Pietro, this is nice, but that’s not even the right material-”

“Okay, so you know the four basic planes, right? X’s and Y’s, birds and the bees, all that good stuff?” Pietro asked. Peter opened his mouth, and he continued, “Alright, great! Let’s keep going then…”

Peter quickly caught on, thanks to the brief smirk from Pietro that the speedster failed to hide, that he was just messing with him. So, for fun, he decided to play along.

“So, what you’re gonna wanna do first… uhm,” Pietro said, looking down at the book with confusion. “You’re gonna wanna… uhm, ah! Yes, of course!”

“What are you gonna want to do, Mr. Maximoff?” asked Peter, smirking.

“Attitude, young man,” Pietro said, pointing the marker at Peter. “I attended a lecture at Harvard on YouTube, making me a Harvard student. I deserve better respect than this.”

Peter snickered, but did so only when Peter had turned back to his whiteboard.

“Now, to answer your question - you’re gonna want to pick out a test point,” said Pietro, writing ‘TEST POINT’ in the largest lettering possible and taking up just about half of the whiteboard. 

Peter was struggling to keep it together for this ‘very serious’ mathematics lecture.

“And you wanna plot this test point wherever you find your numbers,” continued Pietro.

Peter raised his hand. “Yes, Mr. Parker?” asked Pietro. 

“Where do you find the numbers for the test point, though?” asked Peter, giggling.

Pietro opened his mouth, but then he looked back at the whiteboard. And then he looked down at the textbook. “Huh.”

Peter then snickered loudly, and covered his mouth, before taking a sip of water - he had been caught so off guard his throat now hurt.

“What was that, young man?” asked Pietro, and Peter struggled to keep his water down.

When he finally gulped it down, however, it didn’t get any easier to get his question out. “D-Do you… d-do you just p-pu...HAHAHA!” Peter started to ask, before his giggles took over and he began to laugh hysterically. 

Pietro was struggling to keep character, now snickering himself. “Yo-Young man… wh-what was your question, again?”

“D-Do you… do you just, do you just pull the test point out of your ass?!” Peter finally blurted out, before laughing hysterically once again, now unable to stop and catch a break. The question broke Pietro too, who dropped his whiteboard and marker and started laughing out loud as well.

“AHAHAHA-OH GOSH MY SIDES!” laughed Peter.

“W-Where would you even think of that?!” Pietro laughed out loud.

“I-I don’t know!” Peter continued to laugh.

After about five more minutes of dying laughter, several knee slaps and arm flailing, Peter and Pietro finally were able to just breathe and try to regain some normalcy in their lungs once more.

“Ahhh… oh my gosh, I did not expect to actually enjoy anything about regular math,” Peter sighed, giggling, “but… t-test points…”

“I’m never gonna look at those things the same again,” Pietro shook his head, smiling. “Not that I look at math on the reg anyway, but you know what I mean. Holy crap that was funny…”

And yes, Peter did finish his math homework. Don’t worry, it got done…

Even if there were a lot more laughs in between.

**-0-**

That night’s movie night, to say the least, was a blast.

All of the Avengers laughed out loud at least three times at the absolute spectacle of cinematic comedy that was “Planes, Trains, and Automobiles”, and were amazed at how the movie was able to also pull on your heartstrings when it wanted to.

Peter and Pietro, however, were wisely on opposite sides of the room.

Peter was curled up on one of the loveseats, his head resting in Wanda’s lap as she played with his hair and he was blessed with the pleasant feeling of her fingers and nails gently massaging his head. Pietro, meanwhile, was on the floor resting his head on another loveseat Sam and Bucky were on.

“So, what did you guys think?” asked Clint from his beanbag.

“Admittedly, that was a great move,” Steve smiled. “Good pick, Pietro.”

“Thanks Cap,” smiled Pietro. 

“I thought it was hilarious,” smiled Peter.

“You were asleep for half of it!” Wanda pointed out.

“Well I can’t help it if I’m getting massaged,” Peter scoffed, and Wanda smiled down at him.

However, as he smiled at Wanda, his eyes met Pietro’s. 

You know how, when you have an inside joke with a friend, all you have to do is make eye contact with them and know exactly what they are thinking about - because you’re thinking about the exact same thing? A classic case of that here.

And Peter and Pietro both snickered at the exact same time.

“What are you doing down there, Maximoff?” asked Sam, looking down at the elder Maximoff twin.

“O-Oh, nothing,” Pietro said, trying to hold it together.

“Just… thinking about a math term we both like,” Peter explained, trying not to burst out laughing again.

“Math? Who likes math?” Bucky asked incredulously.

“Math is all around us, Mr. Barnes,” Vision began to explain.

“Yeah, but it’s tedious as hell,” Natasha interjected, smiling up at Vision. “I’m willing to bet, if any of us could, we would kick math’s ass and-”

That word broke Peter and Pietro, who started dying of laughter once more, much to the confusion of their teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me life! <3 
> 
> I'd love to hear any future suggestions for Pietro in the comments!! <3 Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
